


Shots

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x





	Shots

_"I'm sorry for everything_   
_Oh, everything I've done_   
_Am I out of touch? Am I out of my place?_   
_When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space_   
_Oh, I'm wishing you're here, But I'm wishing you're gone_   
_I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong"_

It's a repetitive behavior that some one would only notice if they'd spent enough time around the young hero, a steady tap tap to match the drizzle pouring against his window pain. Mother was gone, but things weren't the same he'd become withdrawn his disorder acting worse then he could have ever wished it to . His secret his only secret from his friends from the teams of hero's. In truth Billy wasn't imbalanced not like the Avengers liked to think he was he had a distinct disorder that not only left him unable to pick up on all social cues but was a major factor behind his depression. Though if you listened to some the hero had no reason to find any problem in his life, but if you looked past the skin to what he was you would find more than the boy who loved musicals a bit to much or the hero who had such powers even the almighty avengers might wish to contain him. Billy had a future and friends, and while he found his life wonderful he knew he was the cause of many problems. Look at what he had done to his boy... his ex- boyfriend Teddy. Yes it had been Loki who had put the doubts in both their minds, but in the end even with knowing Billy didn't make Teddy out of thin air[ though he certainly could have] they could never stay together, and now here he was the young hero secluded and doing what he could on his own.

" _Oh, I'm going to mess this up, Oh, this is just my luck, Over and over and over again_  
 _I'm sorry for everything, Oh, everything I've done_  
 _From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_  
 _And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_  
 _Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved"_

 

**Ready...Start**

The night sky is cold damp even a steady rain had been falling since the sky turned crimson and gold fading to the steady blue of the galaxy, chocolate optics gazing up hours of tapping had lead to him deciding to try once more. His powers, they'd been fickle ever since he had loaned them to the trickster and part of him wondered if only after a few years he would become a mortal again... Well he was mortal, but he would become a human again, in the back of his mind he wondered if his soul grand-father Magneto would despise him like he did most humans...Shaking his head lights caught in the distance and the faint sound of what might be one of Kate's arrows wizzes past his head. Scarlet cape blown off his head has he turned his gaze to see the approaching danger. Part of him was already begging the god or gods whatever was out there that his power wouldn't fizzle just for once he wanted to feel like it had in the beginning. Billy wanted to feel like a hero, chocolate optics closed and moments passed before they opened showing the irises and whites were now lightening blue. Not Demiurge level but it was him, power surging through every fiber of his being...

"IneedtohelpthemIneedtohelpthem"

Billy's chant seemed to have an effect his power rushing through his body and lightening formed against his hand and surged at the villain..er creature attacking his friend. The burst seemed enough to make Billy dizzy, but barely phased the thing they were attacking. He moved forward pushing the effect his power was having on him to the back of his mind, fizzling once again. The second attack from him proved useless has Noh-Varr moved forward, a silent curse escaped Billy's lips not against his friend, but on the fact he had missed. It seemed to drag on the fight each of his friends besides Tommy pushing and the creature pushing back..Why exactly hadn't Billy figured out what it was..well it seemed to keep changing form every time he looked and has moments go he just couldn't find one to ask any body what the hell it was.

He felt drained every inch of his body sore the fight seemed no where near ending and just has he was ready to keep pushing something attacked from behind, the wind knocked out his body and he felt himself fall in more than one way. First from the air and second Billy felt himself losing the will to keep his eyes open, he waited for the connect of concrete and when it never came he slept. Breath heavy thoughts muddled in the back of his mind.

_"Am I out of luck?_   
_Am I waiting to break?_   
_When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape_   
_Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted_   
_I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong"_

Awaking the throb seemed to echo in the back of his head the will to open his eyes didn't seem to want to happen, and a steady ticking noise was driving him insane. Where was he? Who could possibly want the young hero? ...Well He supposed that was the wrong question after all he had power. Some wished him dead for it, some wanted it. Moving his wrists he came to find that whatever bound him only hurt when he wiggled, proven only by the silent hiss that escaped him. Braving the light optics opened to scan the room. Blinded by the lack of light more then the only one hidden in the corner of the dark room. Muffled dry voice spoke."Wh..where am I?" Not that Billy was all to sure he was ready to know. A steady chuckle from a voice he couldn't place echoed in his ears, and when it finally spoke Billy could do no more then struggle against bonds that would never free him."Why Billy haven't you missed me?

_"Oh, I'm going to mess this up_   
_Oh, this is just my luck, Over and over and over again_   
_I'm sorry for everything, Oh, everything I've done_   
_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_   
_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_   
_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved"_

 

**to be continued?**

 


End file.
